


Runic Something or Other

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Psych
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Gus lie their way into a fantasy novel convention. Dialogue only fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runic Something or Other

**Author's Note:**

> For the [ writerverse](http://www.writerverse.livejournal.com%20) prompts 'twenty years later' and 'sparkle' and bonus option 'dialogue only''

"Good morning, miss. I'm Shawn Spencer, and this is my partner, Leo Titus Honeyman."

"Hello, miss."

"Hello, gentleman. What can I help you with?"

"You can help us gain entrance to this marvellous event, _Runic Mystery: Twenty Years On_."

"It's _Runic Mists_ , Shawn."

"I've heard it both ways. From _true_ fans."

"I'm sorry, sir, but the event is sold out."

"Sold out? But the author – the author – "

"Rouland Sparrow. I told you that, Shawn."

"The author, Rouland Sparow, is a personal friend of mine."

"A personal friend whose name escapes you, sir?"

"Let me tell you a secret. That's not his real name. It's a name dez plumes."

"He means _nom de plume_."

"I'm sure he does. I'm sorry, I can't help you."

"But you don't understand. _Sparkle Hallows_ is my favourite book, the first book my father ever read to me, and the best of the _Runic_ series."

"Sir, I don't mean to make judgements about your age, but you would have been at least…ten when Sparkle Hallows came out?"

"I…I don't like to talk about…"

"There, there, Shawn. It's okay. Men can cry. Miss, when Shawn was eleven years old this was his favourite book. After his mother died, and Shawn couldn't concentrate to read and couldn't sleep, his father used to read it to him."

"That's so sad!"

"Twenty years ago Shawn's dad took him to the very first book signing and Rouland Sparrow signed Shawn's copy of _Sparkle Hallows_ and told Shawn that if Sparkle could survive the terrible onslaught of the Red Horde, that Shawn could find a way to carry on with his life."

"Oh. That's…I don't know what to say. Um…look, here's two press passes. If anyone asks, you're working for _Chicago Gate Monthly_. They're a no-show due to the sudden snowstorms in Illinois."

"Thank you, miss. Come along, Shawn."

"Yes, thank you. I'll…I'll never forget this. Bye…..sweet, dude, press passes. Good storytelling."

"Thank you. I was starting to tear up myself."

"I'm still telling my mom you spread rumours of her death though. So, you actually read this book?"

"Yes, Shawn. Three times."

"But it's about a kid named Sparkle."

"Yes, Shawn. Now come on. You think the author knows the counterfeiter? Let's go ask him and we can put this case to bed sooner rather than later."

"On it. Right after I ask why he named his main character Sparkle. Oh, and let's get some of that dragon popcorn. I think it's only regular popcorn in a paper bag with a dragon on it, but it smells good."


End file.
